He is the Face of Boe
by matthewseed740
Summary: This is a story about Doctor who character Captain Jack Harkness. When this story begins Jack really wants to find his old friend the Doctor again, but why does he want to find him? Also who will help Jack to find the time lord. Read on to find out! The main character's in this story are all Doctor who characters they include Captain Jack Harkness, Professor River song and Missy


He is the Face of Boe

Introduction to our story

Where the hell is he? Where in the universe could my old commander possibly be? He could be anywhere in space and time out there at the moment. I'm troubled about the whereabouts of my old friend could possibly be. I know one thing for certain however and that is that I've got to get myself the hell out of this prison cell that I'm currently in.

"CAPTAIN YOUR DEATH WILL OCCUR IN FIFTY FIVE MINUTES AND THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR YOU, I REPEAT THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR YOU!"

The time traveller who's imprisoned completely hates the blasted enemy that managed to capture him.

"Yeah we'll see about that!"

Captain Jack Harkness now takes to pushing his hands hard against the thick metal bars that are connecting him to what he has sometimes thought of as his death wall, and he uses his strength to yank his arms from the wall tearing away the thick metal bars. Jack knows that he's got to find the Doctor wherever he may be in time and space.

Chapter 1

Captain Jack Harkness never once believed for one second that the race that he loved more than anything else in the universe, the human race would ever turn on him and keep him prisoner aboard their spaceship.

"Bloody humans!" Jack shouts out in anger when he watches as two army soldiers come hurrying their way up to him onboard their spacecraft.

The time agent has been a prisoner to the last couple of survivors of the human race for the last few years now. He got captured by them back when he got into a fight in an alien pub far far away that some humans were visiting for several big pints. Jack stood up for a female alien Hath who was getting bullied by a man and in return for this the humans used all their strength, working together as a team to bring the great Captain down. They brought him down by firing a bullet into his head, but backmon their space ship they decided to keep him prisoner when they discovered after many attempts at successfully ending his life forever that he can never die. Jack is now hungry for revenge for the humans who took him prisoner. He knows that after years of doing nothing but fighting for the protection of humanity he more then owes it to himself to bring down these bad guys who took him captive.

No human being aboard the space ship survies Captain Jack's fight against them and when he has successfully finished off killing every last one of them, he takes their ship. Jack now has a new space ship.

"This is Captain Jack Harkness calling the Tardis Doctor can you hear me? I repeat Doctor can you hear me?"

Jack is now speaking into the communicator device that is found on the console of his new space craft. There's no response in response to the message that he's just sent out for his old friend, so that unfortunately means that the Tardis is no where near him at the moment.

"Doctor?"

Jack takes to burying his face deep into his hands now.

"Why are you crying for girl don't you realise just how weak and puny your looking?"

Jack nearly takes to jumping out of his skin in great fright after hearing that voice that has just spoken out from behind him. Jack turns round to find himself face to face with an alien that he knows to be a Sontaron.

"Let me guess you're the Sontaron that stole my vortex manipulator device what's your name again? Your name seems to have escaped me!"

The Sontaron smiles back at Jack after hearing what he has just said to him.

"I am Commander Strax and you sir are to come with me for you to be instantly destroyed by my mistress Madame Vastra!"

Jack lashes a gun out of his jacket pocket now and he takes to aiming it over at his foe.

"I very much doubt that what you've just said is true that I will be coming with you today!"

Strax now takes to aiming a great big gun at the Captain now.

"Madame Vastra has told me that if I must I must take you to her by using force!"

Jack grins humorously over at his enemy.

"Go on then use the force on me I doubt that you've ever even watched the Star wars films!"

Strax knows that Jack must be joking because he has infact seen all the Star wars films that every single human being saw before they died.

"Star wars is something that the human race unfortunately only believed was friction, but however I am afraid that I'm starting to go off topic with what I'm needing to say to you about. You must come with me now for my Mistress has come to gain the information that you are indeed looking for the great and terrible Doctor!"

Jack knows that this Sontaron may just lead him in the right direction of the man who he's looking for, so with him having that in mind Jack takes to dropping his gun out of his hands and placing his hands up into the air. Strax now takes to grabbing Jack firmly by his arm and he uses the vortex mulipulator device that he once procured for himself from him to send them both off the ship.

Chapter 2

Captain Jack Harkness takes to discovering that Commander Strax has infact taken him to Victorian London. They are now in the residence of the friends of the Doctor in London. Strax takes to leading the way for the Captain down a hallway in the house.

"Wait here girl!" He instructs him once they've reached the outside of a room in the house.

Jack watches as the Sontaron makes his way into the room before making a face.

"Wait here girl," he mocks the creature who he reckons has the head of a potato.

Jack takes a look down the hallway in the house, there appears to be a Victorian maid waving over at him.

"You waiting to see Madame Vastra sir?" The maid calls down the corridor to the Captain.

Jack shrugs his shoulders back over at the lady.

"I'm not sure I've just been told to wait here by a Sontaron!"

The maid makes her way down the corridor to see to Jack.

"Strax would have gone into that room to alert the mistress that you're here my friend. I'm Jenny, Madame Vastra's wife," she explains to him.

Jack quite admires the look of Jenny. He winks at her as he takes hold of her hand.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and may I just say it is a real true pleasure to meet you," he tells her.

Jack unfortunately knows that he's never going to change his ways of flirting with both men and women who are in love with another person. Strax appears out of the room that he's just been in now to see to the Captain.

"Madame Vastra would be very grateful if she could destroy you now!"

What Strax has just said has just taken to make Jenny smile and Jack feel rather scared.

"I mean to say that Madame Vastra will be very grateful if she could see you now!"

Jack is feeling a little bit more relieved now by what Strax has just told him about. Strax now leads the way for Jack into the room and Jenny follows both the men into her wife's office carrying a mop along with her. Jenny takes to sweeping the dirt from the floor as she makes her way into this study type of area in the house. Strax snaps his fingers down in the direction of a chair in the room.

"Well take a seat down there then girl and prepare to meet ya doom!"

Jack turns to face Jenny and he rolls his eyes over at her.

"Can't you shut your stupid god damn pet up!" He complains to her.

Strax is now appearing to be left rather offended by what the Captain has just said to him. Jack takes a seat down on the chair in the room that Strax has just gestured him towards taking a seat down on. He's now directly facing Madame Vastra in the room. The Captain can see that the lizard woman is appearing to be wearing a veil on over her head.

"So what do you want me to do now? Why am I here any way? Why the hell did you send a stupid simple Sontaron after me?" Jack questions the woman who he's been brought to see here today.

Neither Jenny nor Strax have left the room since they brought the Captain into here, so Jack now takes to realising that they're both going to stay in here while he gets interrogated by their mistress.

"I want you Captain Jack Harkness to sit and answer some questions that I'm about to ask you! You're here because it has come to my attention that you're trying to find the Doctor but tell me why are you trying to find him? Strax is my personal assistant he goes and does all kinds of jobs for me, plus how else was I going to get you here?"

Jack thinks for a couple of moments what the real reason to why he wants to find the Doctor is.

"I want to find the Doctor because he is my old friend!"

Vatra is disappointed in the way that this gentleman has just lied to her.

"Try again!"

Jack wonders whether he is able to tell this lizard woman the real reason to why he wants to find the impossible time lord.

"I want to die!"

Vastra is troubled now.

"And do you really believe that the Doctor is indeed capable of doing that? The Doctor is not a monster! He's the person who defeats the monster's! He does not kill unless he can really help it and even if he did want to kill you how possibly could he? My information that I have on you is that you're the man who can never die!"

Jack is shocked at just how much information this silurian has on him.

"No but he'll know people who will be capable of doing that! The Doctor is not a monster no but he's had a great lot of experience dealing with monster's like both you and your little Sontaron friend over there!"

Strax rounds on the Captain from behind him now.

"Madame Vastra certainly isn't my friend! I'm only in her service because I owe her a debt!"

Vastra notices that Strax has his gun aimed at the back of the Captain's head.

"Stand down Strax go and make yourself useful now by watering my plants!"

Strax takes to lowering his gun.

"I'm going to go and play with my grenades!"

He now takes to storming angrily out of the study.

"Jenny call the Professor I do believe that our immortal friend needs some assistance with tracking down his Doctor!"

Jenny now leaves the room heading to fetch the house phone so that she can carry out her mistress' order.

"Who's the professor?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Vastra takes to assuring Jack.

Vastra knows that if there's one person who can help the former leader of Torchwood to get to his old time lord friend then the Professor can.

Chapter 3

Professor River Song takes to appearing out of nowhere before both Madame Vastra from the dawn of time and the immortal Captain Jack Harkness in the study. River smiles over at the lizard woman.

"Madame Vastra Jenny phoned me informing me that you wanted to see me. What is it that is so urgent that I had to miss having a hot dinner with a very attractive Ood for?"

Jack steps forward now to face River inside Vastra's office.

"Apparently I'm what's important! I've heard of you professor!"

River smiles intriguingly over at Jack now.

"You must be the man who I've heard so much about from our Doctor friend!"

Jack is rather interested now to discover that the man who he used to love has feelings for him.

"Well then at last we meet each other in person!"

River studies Jack's appearance right now with her eyes.

"I must say the Doctor underestimated just how good looking you really are!"

Jack takes River gently by her hand now and he kisses her hand.

"You are not that bad yourself!"

Vastra's troubled as she takes a look at River. She has rather enjoyed watching as both her and the Captain have been flirting with one another. The detective from the dawn of time does after all love seeing a little bit of romance in the air.

"You two remind me just of what me and Jenny are like when we pretend when we're alone and not with some crazy Sontaron."

Jack knows that he's really got to snap right back to discussing business with these people now.

"Yeah well we can finish off this conversation that we seem to be having a bit later on but right now we really need to work together in order to find the Doctor!"

River quite agrees with Jack.

"Yes I rather do imagine that you'd like to see him, because after all you're probably aware that he's the only one who can truly help you to lift off the death sentence that's on your head!"

Jack can't believe what the Professor has just informed him about.

"What death sentence is it that you speak of?"

The Professor takes a look back at the Captain now.

"I have reason to believe that a woman called Missy wishes to see you dead!"

Jack's really rather troubled. Who's Missy? He wonders to himself. The name Missy sounds really mysterious and it sends chills flying straight down Jack's back.

"I want to die!"

River can't understand for one moment what Jack has just admitted to her about.

"Well we all really do one day but you've died more than anyone else!"

Jack knows that River does really understand all about him.

"Yeah but I want to die for real I know how I am going to die but I want the timing of my death to speed up!"

Encounter with Future Self: A couple of months ago Captain Jack Harkness appeared out of nowhere in a city called New New York. He had just used a time travelling teleportation device to get here. That device had been his vortex mulipulator off course. This event had happened a little time before Jack's encounter with Commander Strax. The Captain appeared inside a dark room in what appears to be a senit in the city.

"Hello is anyone there?"

The room suddenly filled up with dim light. Jack suddenly found himself facing a gigantic face that was in a tank.

"The only person here at the moment is you!"

It took Jack quite some time after that event to work out that the face in the tank must have been his future face that he was seeing. Straight after hearing those words Jack left New New York. Jack now knows that some point in his future he's going to unfortunately lose his body and all that will be left of him is his head inside some gigantic tank.

"I will help you to find the Doctor!"

Jack's pleased about what River has just vowed that she'll assist him in doing. The Captain now turns to face Madame Vastra.

"I wish that I could see under your viel I imagine that your face doesn't even look that bad so you probably shouldn't do what you do and hide it."

River now takes Jack by the hand and they disappear out of the study and the house together. They've both just departed from Victorian London.

Chapter 4

Both Captain Jack Harkness and Professor River Song's search for the Doctor has now begun! They're determined to search through all of both space and time to find his whereabouts. First however they're going to try searching for him in modern day earth London. They appear out of nowhere inside a pub together. They take to sitting down directly opposite each other facing one another inside the pub.

"Just the very place where I really need to be right now! Damn it I need a drink that Sontaron was just way too annoying for my liking! What can I get you professor?"

River smiles up at the Captain.

"I love the feeling of having a drink with you right now Jack! I'll have a glass of champagne it isn't very often that you can celebrate meeting a new friend who you actually like!"

Jack smiles after hearing what the professor has just said to him before going to the bar to order both her drink and his own. After ordering the drinks Jack returns to the table. He hands River her glass of champagne. Jack takes a seat down along with his pint.

"So are there any ways that we can send him a message letting him know that we're looking for him? I mean I myself have been trying to track him down for months but have never had any luck, but I'm hoping that you're going to suggest a way for us to find him that I haven't tried doing yet!" Jack tells his new companion.

River thinks for a couple of moments.

"I could try contacting his current companion Clara but I don't have her phone number or her address book unfortunately."

Jack has neither ever met or heard anything about this Clara girl before.

"When did you last see him?"

River takes a look back at the Captain.

"Several years ago when I appeared in some sort of vision to him the day when he went to Trenzalore!"

Jack's absolutely shocked now.

"Trenzalore! He didn't go there did he? He mustn't have gone there! Please don't tell me that he went there!"

River buries her face into her hands now.

"I haven't heard from him since he went there so maybe perhaps his prophecy came to pass and maybe he did die there!"

Jack shakes his head.

"If the Doctor had died then I would have felt something! If he had died then you would have felt something too! If he had died then the whole universe would surely have known about it! I don't believe that he died when he went there! I believe that he would have found a way of escaping his fate when he went there, so that means that he must be somewhere out there in space and time at the moment and we really need to find him!"

River knows that Jack's got a good point if the Doctor had died then she as his wife would have gained knowledge on it, but she didn't. If he had died then someone also would have gotten in touch with all of his old friend's so Jack would have known about it too.

"When did you last see him?"

Jack thinks back now to the last time that he saw the Doctor.

"The last time that I saw the Doctor was in a bar, I was drinking some pints drowning my sorrows when him in his tenth incarnation appeared to me. The Doctor introduced me to one of his friend's called Alonso. The last time that I heard about the Doctor was that he was on his way to Demons run. I was told that he needed help that day when he went there, so I raced as fast as I could to Demons run, but when I got there I discovered that a battle that had gone there was long since over. Unfortunately I had missed seeing the Doctor there."

River realises that Jack hasn't seen the Doctor in such a long time.

"If we're looking for the Doctor then one thing is for sure he's not going to be in this pub! If we're looking for the Doctor then we need to be searching for danger!"

Jack knows that the professor's just made a very good point. He takes a sip of his beer now as he tries to think of current dangers in the world that has the power to destroy all of humanity.

"There's a meteor making its way to earth! I got informed on the news that apparently something will happen shortly after the twenty second of September that threatens to destroy all life on our planet."

River has also been informed about this. She takes a look directly in the direction of the telly in the pub. She can see that the BBC news channel is currently on the TV. River takes a look down at the time and date on her watches. She discovers that it's the 22nd/9th/2015.

"People are in panic as they begin to dread that today will mark the end of days!" A news reporter is currently broadcasting this piece of information out to the world.

Jack is smiling over at River now.

"For once we may actually have come to the right place Professor the Doctor might really be here somewhere in this city, we just need to find him!"

People are ignoring what the news has just said to them. Jack shakes his head in utter disgust now.

"Why must humanity be so blind to the things that threaten to destroy their planet?"

Suddenly a Dalek appears out of nowhere in the pub. Jack stares in both fear and anger over at it.

"Why must it be here right now I haven't even finished drinking my pint yet!"

River rounds on the beast.

"Hello Dalek dear how not nice of you to drop by!"

Jack shakes his head down at the half full pint of beer that's in his hand.

"I really don't like seeing anything at all go to waste!"

He now takes to finishing his pint before quickly withdrawing his gun from his jacket one again. He fires it down on the floor.

"RIGHT EVERYONE GET OUT OF THIS PUB RIGHT NOW!"

Some people are beginning to take a look over at him, while others are just ignoring him and continuing to finish their drinks while talking to their loved ones. Jack begins to fire his gun down on the floor of the pub so that he can capture everyone's attention. He's doing this while River is rounding in anger on the Dalek. People are now starting to race out of the pub in terror after hearing the sound of Jack's gun. They're all ignoring what their eyes are showing them about the sight of the creature from outer space.

"The Dalek's will watch the destruction of mankind!"

Jack suddenly discovers that he's been blind all day. He doesn't know how they did but he does know that the human race became extinct, because after all earlier this very day he was a prisoner to the last couple of survivors of the human race and it was him who finished them off. Jack knows that most of the human race will die today and that their planet will be destroyed this very day.

"No human will live beyond this final day of their planet!"

Jack quickly takes a look at River.

"The Dalek's half right this is the final day of planet earth but it's also a little bit wrong because humanity will live on past this day, but they'll be finished off in years time completely by me unfortunately."

River can't believe what the Captain has just told her about.

"WE NEED THE DOCTOR!"

Planet earth is in grave danger of being destroyed.

Chapter 5

Both the Professor and the Captain have their guns fixed directly on the Dalek.

"Why aren't you killing us?" River demands an answer from the creature that haunts her nightmare's.

The Dalek shakes its head.

"You're going to die in a couple of hours time by the power of the Dalek's, because humanity is wrong with what they're thinking will destroy their planet today. It isn't a meteor that's coming to blow up the world no it's actually a great big bomb that's been created by the Dalek's that's on its way to finish you all off today!"

Jack suddenly realises that his life isn't making a it of sense right now, because there's a part of him that remembers him being a prisoner to the human race for years, and there's another part of him that remembers travelling to the year five billion and twenty three a couple of months ago and encountering his future self there and also encountering Strax the Sontaron several months ago when he stole his vortex mulipulator device.

"Oh my God River something isn't right here! My life's a mess right now because it doesn't make any sense at all!"

River throws a small bomb onto the Dalek now and she watches as it blows up instantly. River's bursting with great joy now that she's managed to take down her enemy. River smiles back at the Captain.

"You watch us run now both you and me!"

She takes him gently by the arm and she leads him hurrying out of the pub. Outside the pub Jack quickly turns to face River.

"Someone's been playing along with my own personal timeline messing certain points in it up!"

River rounds on the Captain now.

"Don't be concentrating on yourself now Sir with the human race being in grave danger! Think about them and not you!"

Jack really can't decide whether he actually likes this professor or not.

"There's only one way for me to decide on whether or not I like you!"

Captain Jack now grabs River and he kisses her on her lips. He doesn't even know whether or not he's giving her a kiss of love. Not surprisingly the professor doesn't give the Captain a kiss in return, but instead she gives him a full on slap hard across his face.

"I think you'll find that I'm married to the Doctor and just wait until my boyfriend gets ahold of you!"

Jack now knows that he's not only made a fool out of himself but he's also betrayed his good old friend the time lord.

"Professor I'm so sorry!"

Neither Jack nor River have noticed that they're both now in the company of another person.

"Ah don't worry yourself handsome for he's not her husband but now coming to think of it you should be worried and when I say worried I mean be very worried, because he's actually my boyfriend!"

Both Jack and River now take a look at this strange lady who has just come to join them.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack shouts at her.

The woman pulls a face back at the Captain.

"Do you really have to be so loud when you talk sir? I'm Missy! I'm miserable Missy today, because there doesn't seem to be either sound or sight of my silly boyfriend!"

Jack can see something quite familiar in Missy but he really doesn't know what it is. He feels as if he's met her before.

"Sorry do we know each other?"

Missy nods her head back at the Captain now.

"Off course we do love, hello handsome Jack!"

Missy now takes to withdrawing a gadget from her handbag. Jack recognises it immediately as a laser screwdriver and he then he takes to working out just who this woman is.

"You're the Master in female form aren't you?"

Missy doesn't appear at all that impressed right now.

"Really love you took your time in working out just who I am, and a part of me is actually rather afraid that if I hadn't have pulled out my favourite toy that I used to use to kill you with then you never would have put the pieces together!"

Jack is ready now to fire an insult at the Master.

"You look like a stupid Nanny watch out mother's beware Missy's after your children!"

Missy pulls a face at Jack now.

"I based my new looks on Mary Poppins actually!"

It's really clear that Missy quite admires herself. The Professor is aiming her gun now in the direction of the time lady.

"What do you mean that he's your boyfriend?"

Missy turns to face River now.

"Dear what you must really understand is that I've actually knowing him a lot longer than what you have! We used to hang out together as children back on Galifrey! You've grown up knowing him yes but let me tell you this dear so have I! Me and the Doctor used to play fun games together like let's see who can kill the other one first!"

River shakes her head in anger at Missy while she continues to point her gun at her.

"The Doctor never ever mentioned anything to me about you!"

Missy smiles simply now.

"Well I'm sure that someone once mentioned something about how people like to keep their favourite things to themselves, and I'm certainly the Doctor's favourite everything. Besides he never ever mentioned anything about you to me. He did mention the name Rose to me however. He always says that he loves Rose the most and I told him not to be so silly and to finally forget about his old pet, but he takes no notice of me."

Jack grabs Missy firmly by her arms now and he takes to restraining them hard behind her back.

"Please be careful handsome I'm really quite delicate you know!"

Jack doesn't care about what Missy has just told him, because he actually wants to cause her a great deal of both discomfort and pain.

"River ignore him/her I don't even know what it is anymore!"

Missy is actually quite offended by what her old pet aboard the Valiant has just said to his new friend about her.

"Now now boy there's no need to be harsh to such a pretty woman like me!"

Jack places the end of his gun hard against Missy's head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Master!"

Missy closes her eyes in frustration now.

"Because I know where the Doctor is that's why and it's Missy the Queen of evil!"

The Professor shakes her head at the Captain.

"It's probably best that we don't kill her stand down Captain!"

Jack now takes to pushing Missy roughly away from him. Missy smiles over at Jack.

"We should really play nicely together it's probably what my boyfriend would want he's forever not wanting me to get harmed."

Jack points one of his fingers up at the sky of planet earth now.

"Missy talk quickly where's the Doctor! This world needs him right now more than ever! You see both me and River met a Dalek earlier today and it informed us that there's a gigantic bomb making its way to blow up this planet, so speak up where is the Doctor?"

Missy turns to face Jack now.

"He's right over there!"

She now takes to pointing in the direction of down the road to both him and the professor and there at the very bottom of the road is infact the great time lord. The Doctor takes a look back up the road now and he sees River, Missy and Jack. Jack takes a look at the old man who's taking a look over at both him and the others. River now turns to face Jack's attention.

"He must have regenerated."

Jack nods his head in agreement to what the professor has just told him about.

"Indeed,"

The Doctor is now marching his way up the road to see them all. River's troubled.

"Missy how did you know that he was there."

Missy takes a look back over at the professor now.

"Because I noticed him standing there the minute that I teleported down here to this planet love. He's been standing over there watching us all all this time while I've been with the two of you two love birds."

Jack smiles happily over at River now.

"I'm pleased that I'm not the only one who reckons that me and you really would look absolutely perfect together!"

The Professor rounds on the Captain now.

"Dream on!"

The Doctor now reaches them all. He seems surprised to find them all standing around here on this road together as if they all know each other when he knows for a fact that none of them really do.

"Well this is awkward the wife standing with the enemy and the spare man standing in between them!"

River's confused now.

"Which one is the enemy sweetie?"

The Doctor turns to face the attention of the Professor now.

"I'd like to keep that piece of information to myself thank you."

The Doctor smiles over at Missy now.

"I see that you've met my friends."

Missy continues to face the Doctor but she nods her head over in the direction of the Professor.

"I met her unfortunately but off course I'm happy to be reunited with the charming Captain."

The Doctor nods his head in agreement to what Missy has just told him about.

"Oh yes so am I,"

The Doctor now salutes the Captain.

"Now that I'm in a different regeneration you'll find that I have different likes and dislikes from previous incarnations. Pleasure to see you again old friend."

Jack grins over at the time lord.

"Well one thing's for sure you're much older than me now. Would you like to make your way over to the old people's home across the road while I take to saving the world?"

The Doctor rounds on the Captain now.

"Watch it I may be old but I can still give you a run for your money with saving the world Jack!"

The Doctor's troubled.

"Now that we're still having this conversation how may I ask both you and my River is the earth in peril this time?"

Missy rounds on the Doctor.

"I'll speak to you on behalf of our kiddie's, it's in danger love from the blasted dalek's I thought I told you to get rid of those vermin in our house Earth years ago!"

The Doctor rounds back on Missy now.

"You're now starting to sound a lot more like my mother rather than my misses for watch it!"

Missy is appearing to be rather angry.

"Once you've saved the world along with your two friends over there I'd like a word with you love, because I'm not happy with you for the fact that you never once mentioned to me that you are married to her! All these years while we've been seeing each other you never once told me about her!"

The Doctor nods his head in understanding to what Missy has just said to him.

"Yeah we'll talk about this later I promise, but right now me as defender of the universe need to save this planet that I'm currently standing in and is in the universe."

Missy kisses the Doctor now on his lips.

"While I'll go off and have a nice cup of tea in the cafe' across the road while you get to work on saving the planet."

The Doctor now watches as Missy wanders away from him. The Captain rounds angrily on the Doctor the second that she's wandered away from them.

"What the hell are you playing at cosying up to her you're not just putting yourself in danger by trusting her Doctor you're also endangering the whole universe!"

The Doctor turns back to face Jack now.

"I'll be able to keep an eye on her, you'll be able to keep an eye on me and we'll both be able to keep an eye on the universe and then we'll all be happy as Larry!"

River rounds in anger on the Doctor now.

"Who do you love more sweetie me or her?"

The Doctor is getting rather fed up with talking to his friend's now.

"Oh come on River Jack will the two of you please just shut up because all that you've got to be focussing on right now is helping me to save this planet!"

Both the Captain and the Professor are aware that the Doctor's just made a very good point to them both.

"So what's going on here then?"

Jack takes a look back at the Doctor now.

"The Dalek's are sending a great big bomb here from their space ship to blow up our planet."

River takes a look at her husband now.

"However Jack believes that today's the day when we stop saving the world and let matters take their course."

The Captain nods his head in agreement to what the Professor has just told the Doctor about.

"Yeah trust me when I tell you that this is a fixed point in time nearly every single person on this planet will die today. Only a couple of humans will survive the destruction of their planet, and they're the ones who I finish off!"

The Doctor's absolutely shocked now. He is starting to worry that over the years while he hasn't seen him Captain Jack may have turned into a great big alien fret.

"Why would you kill people Jack? Did being the leader of Torchwood lead you into doing that?"

Jack rounds on the Doctor now.

"I would never normally kill people unless I really could help it! I only killed those people who took me prisoner, because they had abused me for years aboard their space ship torturing me for years on end!"

The Doctor realises now the sad hard fact that human beings sometimes can be the biggest monsters of them all.

"It's time I retired from taking care of this planet isn't it?"

Both Jack and River nod their heads. The Doctor suddenly realises something though.

"This planet doesn't end today no it ends in the year 5,000,000,000 when the sun expands."

Jack's angry now.

"I'm telling you it does end today Doctor!"

The Doctor doesn't know what to do. He knows that he needs to save the world but he also fears that he may also need to battle Jack in order to do just that. The Doctor knows for sure that the earth exists long after this day but he knows that Jack doesn't think that it does, so if he's going to try and save this planet then he's got to go through Jack.

"I'm saving the earth once again today neither of you try to stop me!"

Jack points his gun now at the Doctor.

"I think you'll find that I'm not going to let you save the world today!"

The Doctor rounds in anger on his old friend.

"Stand aside or get hurt!"

The Captain shakes his head at the Doctor.

"I most certainly won't be the one who will be getting hurt here today! Doctor earth needs to get destroyed today, because it's a fixed point in time that it does and if you try and save this planet then you'll be messing round with fixed points in time, and believe me when I tell you that it'll lead to disastrous consequences!"

The Doctor takes a look at his wife.

"The earth survives long after today believe me for once River!"

The Professor knows now that she's stuck between siding with two different men. There's a part of her that believes that Jack might be right but there's another part of her that is telling her that her husband is right. River now points her gun at Jack and she shoots him down dead.

"Go and save the earth now sweetie quick quick!"

River knows that she's just made the right decision with deciding to side with her time lord husband over the Captain who she's only just me. The Doctor takes a look down at Jack's dead body now.

"How did you know that he wouldn't remain dead forever just then?"

The Professor takes a look back at the Doctor now.

"The Tardis database once told me all about him."

The Doctor rushes over to his Tardis now. He parked it just at the opposite side of the street to where he's standing now. He quickly makes his way into it. The Doctor flies his Tardis up into Earth's upper atmosphere. He snaps the doors of his police box open with a quick snap of his fingers up there. The Doctor can see out into space now and he can see a bomb falling out of space heading in the direction of the earth. This bomb seems to be a great big bad boy bomb that has a great deal of fire coming from it. The fire has deadly looking flames flashing from it. The Doctor knows just the tool that he needs to get rid of that bomb. The Doctor quickly takes to searching away in his police box for a dimension vault, and once he's found one of these he uses it to transfer the bomb that's falling down to earth away from there and over to somewhere else in the universe. The Doctor knows that he's only just succeeded in saving the earth once again, and he knows that he unfortunately nearly didn't because of a mistake that Captain Jack nearly made.

Chapter 6

Captain Jack Harkness' eyes taking to flashing wide open. When Jack opens his eyes he discovers that he's been laying down on a road on planet earth. The Captain discovers that Professor River Song is standing near to him. She is smiling down at him. The Professor offers the Captain down her hand. At first he's unsure on whether or not he should take hold of it but in the end he does. Once he's taken hold of her hand River gently helps Jack back up onto his feet. Jack rounds in anger on River.

"You shouldn't have shot me! The Doctor went in the Tardis to get rid of the bomb didn't he?"

River looks half apologetically at Jack.

"I'm sorry for shooting you but you were about to be the cause of the destruction of planet earth!"

The Captain realises that he's holding his gun in his hand. He takes a look down at it. For a couple of minutes he actually considers shooting the professor with it and wounding her, but in the end he just throws it out of his hand.

"I think you'll find that if the earth did blow up today then it would have been the work of the Dalek's and not me."

River offers her hand out for Jack to take hold of. The Captain shakes his head back at the Professor.

"I'm not going to be kissing you again!"

River smiles simply at the other time traveller.

"I had no other choice but to side with my husband over you."

Jack shrugs his shoulders back at River.

"Good look with him and Missy!"

Both Jack and River listen now to the sound of the Tardis landing. Missy appears by their sides.

"He's very good to this planet my husband is isn't he and I'm on the other hand very bad to it ha ha!"

The Tardis lands directly in front of the three of them and the Doctor departs from it. The Doctor takes a look over at his three friends.

"Hello gang!"

The Captain rounds in anger on the Doctor.

"You shouldn't have saved the earth today!"

The Doctor shrugs his shoulders back at his old friend.

"You really shouldn't have tried to destroy it!"

The Doctor turns to face his three friends.

"So what happens now? I hope that you two River and Missy aren't going to be killing each other in the next five seconds, and Jack I've got a feeling, or rather Vastra got in touch with me, and she told me that you'd like to see me about something."

Missy points her laser screwdriver in the direction of River and she considers killing her for a couple of seconds, but she knows that she'd far rather give her both a very slow and extremely painful death before killing her and she knows that unfortunately that can't happen if she kills her instantly now. The Professor aims her gun at Missy.

"I'm not going to kill you because my husband needs you."

Jack is still finding that fact very troubling to understand.

"Which is really confusing."

Jack now turns to face the Doctor.

"I want to die!"

The Doctor smiles back at the Captain.

"Come with me in the Tardis!"

Jack shakes his head back at his friend.

"I don't want any more adventures I just want my head to be parted from my body for it to be placed inside a great big tank, and for me to eventually die inside there."

The Doctor nods his head back in understanding at Jack.

"I promise no more adventures for you inside the Tardis just come with me now old friend."

The Doctor nods his head at both River and Missy.

"Inside the Tardis!"

The Doctor and his Captain friend now lead the way for the women over and into the Tardis. The Doctor takes to flying his time machine now to none other than Demons run. The Doctor leads the way for Jack out of his time machine there.

"A friend of mine Dorium Maldovar lost his friend here and his head was still functional afterwards."

The Captain is quite interest to learn that.

"So what happens here?"

The Doctor takes a look back at the Doctor as he makes his way away from his Tardis with him.

"Your head gets cut off Jack which I'm not going to deny is going to really hurt."

The Doctor finds a headless monk at the bottom of the hall that both him and Jack are in.

"My friend here is ready to make a donation to the headless!"

The Doctor then takes to watching expectantly as Jack's head takes to getting cut off by a headless monk. A great big tank is then wheeled into the hall and Jack's head is transferred from his body into there.

"The Face of Boe they called and will call you again!"

Jack knows that he shouldn't be Captain Jack Harkness anymore but as the Face of Boe from now on. The Doctor takes to saluting Jack.

"Goodbye old friend."

From inside his tank the Face of Boe watches as the Doctor makes his way back to his Tardia.

"Heya where's handsome Jack?"

The Doctor makes his way angrily past Missy further into his Tardis.

"Shut up Missy!"

The Doctor is a little bit angry that he'll never be able to see Jack as Jack ever again. The Doctor realises that River no longer seems to be in either his or Missy's company. The Doctor takes a look in anger over at the Queen of evil.

"You didn't kill her did you?"

Missy shakes her head back at the Doctor.

"No love she killed herself didn't she?"

The Doctor buries his face deep into his hands. He knows that he's had a really long day today.

"I hope that you're lying like what you did about knowing the whereabouts of Gallifrey that time."

Missy suddenly bursts out into laughter.

"Off course I'm lying you should have seen your face just then oh my what a sight. So my boy and his box what are we going to do now?"

The Doctor takes a look back at Missy.

"Play a little game where we see who can kill the other one first!"

Missy likes the sound of that game off course. The Doctor knows that he can die happy now with knowing that Captain Jack really is the Face of Boe. He's always wondered himself for real whether he is or not.

The end

I possibly might make another story where the Doctor finds his daughter Jenny again or his Granddaughter Susan again.


End file.
